


Afternoon Delight...at a Bargain Price!

by WaddleBuff



Series: Sneed’s (formerly Chuck’s), for All Your Companionship Needs® [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Loss of Virginity, Love Hotels, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Prostitution, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Nico Yazawa stumbles upon a "male companion service" ad and has a hard time resisting the bargain of a first-time client discount...
Relationships: Yazawa Nico/Original Character(s), Yazawa Nico/Original Male Character
Series: Sneed’s (formerly Chuck’s), for All Your Companionship Needs® [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951156
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Idol x OC Collection





	Afternoon Delight...at a Bargain Price!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrandLeviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/gifts).



> an extremely, extremely late fic for an exchange i had with the extremely proficient GrandLeviathan! sorry this came out this late man, i hope it was worth the LONG wait. 
> 
> if y'all haven't read his work before, PLEASE go check it out. he literally publishes smut faster than i can ever dream of doing and his prose is of the utmost smuttiest quality. 
> 
> oh and sidenote, nico's outfit here is based on this official art:
> 
> https://cdn.donmai.us/original/48/38/__yazawa_nico_love_live_and_1_more__4838f78ed6ffdb38f6d5d45472f4cdd8.png

* * *

**_[follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

It was an asinine idea. For such a renowned idol like her, the great Nico Yazawa, to even _consider_ the mere _inkling_ of a _possibility_ that she would do this was career suicide.

And yet, as Nico stared at the number on the ad, she couldn't resist the urge.

In thick pink hiragana, the ad screamed at her:

_**SNEED'S (FORMERLY CHUCK'S), FOR ALL YOUR COMPANIONSHIP NEEDS®** _

_**EVER HAVE A FANTASY OF YOUR IDEAL, PERFECT DATE, WITH AN IDEAL, PERFECT STUD?**_

_**LET OUR MALE COMPENSATED DATING SERVICE MAKE THAT FANTASY COME TRUE!** _

It was a strange concept. Compensated dating was seen as a creepy, shady business used by old lonely lechers who wanted companionship with innocent high school girls.

But the flyer that Nico had found during one of her weekly Akiba runs was the exact opposite: plastered all over it were pictures of young, _very_ attractive, _very_ hunky men. College-aged specimens straight out of one of those weird fujoshi manga that she'd breeze through in secret once in a blue moon. And Nico would be lying if the implications of dialing that advertised number had her mouth water.

She looked over her shoulder in fear of being caught with the flyer and identified as the pure, innocent idol she was to the public (despite the fact that she was in an alleyway stemming from a backstreet while wearing a facemask, sunglasses, and a trenchcoat in the middle of August); just holding this flyer was risky to her entire idol career!

And yet…

Through her shades she cast another look at the men on the flyer, a look at their washboard abs, their charming smiles, their gentle eyes.

She'd never been on a date before, but these temptations more than fit the bill as the type someone of her _calibre_ deserved.

Nico sighed dreamily, thinking of going to a secluded part a park somewhere (there couldn't be any witnesses of course), enjoying some wonderful picnic she'd prepared (none of that pre-cooked garbage from the local family mart; nothing could beat her cooking, after all), and having him feed her little morsels while whispering her name (maybe a backrub afterwards too)... the images flashed through her in a way that overwhelmed her, possessed her, and before she even realized it the compensated dating agency had already picked up her call.

"Good afternoon, this is Sneed's (formerly Chuck's), for All Your Companionship Needs®, how may I help you make all your fantasies come true today?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I'd l-like a man. I mean." Nico wheezed. Her face was as red as her eyes at this point as she crouched to the ground, stammering and whispering into the phone as if she was trading state secrets. "I-I'd like to schedule f-f-for one of your um. 'Companions' please."

"Certainly!" the operator said, apparently unfazed with Nico's near-indecipherable stammering. "Any preferences for your companion?"

"N-No as long as...um…"

The operator chuckled.

"As long as they look as good as the flyer, huh?"

Nico blushed harder and stayed silent on the line.

"Gotcha," the operator continued. Nico heard her tap info into a keyboard. "Well...it looks like we have an opening next Saturday afternoon, if that works for you! We'll text you details and accommodate to your every need in the meantime."

"That w-works…"

"Perfect! Now if you'll kindly provide your payment information, we can get started with finalizing the date for _your_ perfect date!"

Nico paused. A flash of sense made her stop what she was doing. But she didn't hang up, and instead...tried to haggle.

"Now about the price-"

"Oh, I forgot to mention: you're getting yourself a first-timer discount. _And_ , if your companion doesn't meet your standards, the experience will be completely complimentary!"

Nico's jaw dropped. _Complimentary_? Like a grocery store food sample?

She gulped.

Not only was the concept of meeting one of these...companions enticing, but the bargain on top of it...

"...so, that payment information, if you please?"

Nico had her card out without another second's notice, numbingly going through the motions until finally, the operator hung up, and Nico was left on the alleyway floor wondering what in the hell she was doing.

Did she really just book a glorified gigolo to go out on a date with her?

What was she going to do? It was too late now, she'd already paid for it! What would she wear? What if someone caught her?

All of these thoughts swirled through her mind for the next week.

She went to Umi's strict summer vacation idol boot camp, went home to regale her younger siblings with tales of the great Nico, and went to Akiba for her daily information-gathering of new idol trends.

But the only thing she really thought about was Saturday. Sneed's had texted her details about the date, and she texted back details of where she wanted it to happen.

Saturday came before Nico even knew it.

She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, making sure her outfit was perfect.

She looked over herself, making sure she looked acceptable for her very first date: denim short shorts clung to her hips, showing off her smooth legs; a short white tank top showed off the toned flatness of her midriff; a new pair of sneakers finished it all off to make the perfect summer picnic outfit.

Nico turned this way and that, blushing furiously at how much skin she was showing.

Why should she even be nervous? It's not like she hadn't worn any more revealing outfits during performances for hundreds of people. And besides, it was a hot August summer day. What girl out there wasn't wearing something light to beat the heat?

Regardless of the justification, Nico still couldn't shake that nervousness out of her mind. It wasn't the fact that there would be strangers who'd see her body like that, it was the fact that her date would see her like that. She could only imagine what his gaze would feel like when it would look over her pearly skin, the swell of her thighs, the cute wink of her bellybutton…

Overcome by the imaginary gaze she threw on a thin hoodie. And, she told herself, it would double perfectly as a disguise from the press!

Satisfied, Nico made to leave the bathroom before checking herself out one last time.

Her hair.

Tied up in two ponytails, Nico beheld her cute face in the mirror. She debated on undoing it, making herself look more her age, more mature… but with a confident grin she kept the ribbons tied up. After all, date or not, Nico Yazawa was still _the_ Nico Yazawa, and she wanted to make sure this date of hers knew that.

With that, Nico left the house with the picnic basket she'd meticulously prepared in the morning.

Cute finger sandwiches with the crust cut off, little octopi hot dogs, miniature bentos with the race formed into a heart, cookies cut out in the shape of her perfect head, the works.

Nico tried to keep her pulse in check during the walk over to the park. As usual, she had her shades on, paired with the obscuring cowl of her hood. Normally, she would have cursed herself for forgetting the extra layer of identity security provided by a disposable medical mask (she kept them in bulk), but even for Nico Yazawa, anonymity was kind of low on her priority list.

She wondered what he would look like.

Sneed's had promised a hunk equivalent to the ads, the ads that Nico would secretly take into her room in the dead of night and fawn over during restless nights. Just the thought of one of those handsome, handsome specimens biting into one of her sandwiches, giving a sweet kiss of her hand…the thought made Nico as ecstatic as much as it made her flustered.

The commute was the longest and the fastest she'd ever been through. Crowds at the train station, the crossing of the street, the walk into the most secluded hill of the most secluded (but photogenic!) park she could find, it all melted in a daze until Nico blinked and found herself cross-legged on a checkered picnic blanket, the various nibblings and quaint entrees set out in a perfect and adorable formation next to her.

All that was missing was the guest who'd be sitting on the empty portion in front of her.

A bolt of panic struck her. Cross-legged? What was she thinking? That wasn't ladylike at all!

She shifted her weight to and fro in a last minute scramble. She should sit with her legs parallel to each other, like a...a princess or something. No, no, too formal. Maybe she should lie on her belly to evoke that sort of _Lolita_ innocent angle? No, no, she already looked way younger than she actually was anyway. Maybe on her side, head propped up on an arm…? No, no, _much_ too seductive!

She was seated on her knees like an onsen caretaker welcoming a customer when she realized she was almost hyperventilating. She had to calm down!

Her pulse continued to race and Nico shut her eyes. This was just like pre-performance jitters. What kind of idol would she be if she lost her wits over a mere first date? In and out, in and out, Nico paced and deliberated her breath, just like she always would before any performance be it a stadium full of idol fans or a practice monologue in front of her bathroom mirror. In and out, in and out.

"...Miss...Nico?"

A dashing baritone shattered her reverie. Nico's eyes flew open, and standing before her was the man of her dreams.

Sneed's really didn't lie. Her companion for the day was the. Real. Deal.

He stood over her like some physical manifestation of her innocent fantasies, a tall, tanned, cool young man with the jawline to boot. He was grinning at her with immaculate pearly whites, a flash that threatened to make her heart stop. He utterly _oozed_ with casual suave in a way that had Nico's mouth water. He wasn't like the ads as Sneed's had promised. No, he was _better_.

"So…that's a yes?" he said, and Nico realized she was staring, her mouth agape.

Turning beet-red, she scrambled to her feet and gave a deep bow.

Wait! Too formal!

She straightened up again, mouth contorted in a nervous twist. She extended a hand for him to shake.

Wait! Still too formal!

Nico withdrew her hand and then...instinct kicked in.

With a deep breath, Nico closed her eyes...and on her exhale, she was possessed by her absolute _best_ self.

"Yes! That's me~" she said, her words as squeaky-clean and perfect as she'd say them onstage and on-camera. The rest of her body kicked in, and without even thinking her fingers sprang into her signature hand sign, her lips curled into an ecstatic smile, and her legs kicked girlishly to punctuate _every_ word that burst from her lips. "My heart has been Nico-Nicoing waiting for you for us to have our pika-Nico-nic! This was made by Nico to make your heart Nico-Nico-burst! Nico-nico niiii~!"

Nico's explosion of cutesy kawaii energy ended with one of her legs kicked up and her fingers curled into a heart.

A silence ensued as the handsome companion stared at her, dumbstruck.

The reality of the situation sunk in immediately as she kept holding her pose. What was she thinking?

Her eyebrow twitched.

She was on a date, not at some promotional event for the grand opening of a convenience store!

The silence continued and her companion's face remained unreadable. Every second that passed was a nightmare of an eternity. Nico felt her skin turn to stone and she wished she could just crumble into ash and float away to the far ends of the Earth, never to be seen again…

One more second passed and then her companion finally reacted. He didn't laugh at her. He didn't snicker. He didn't show a face of pure disgust or cringily fake-laugh his way out of it. No, instead, he flashed her that warm, heart-stopping smile, and his large, perfect hands reached over to grab one of hers.

Breathlessly Nico could only let her arm go limp as he bent down, and gave a melting kiss on top of her fingers.

Nico swore she was having a heart attack then and there, and swore that her soul had completely torn itself out of her body as he looked up at her after his lips peeled off her dainty hand.

"It's an honor to meet an idol legend such as yourself, Miss Nico."

"Y-You know who I am?"

"How could I not? When the agency told me I'd be your companion, I couldn't believe it. I've been watching your career since your debut." he said, a slight brush of blush on his cheek. "I have to admit, I was a bit nervous coming here to meet you."

Nico stared up at him, more dumbstruck than ever before.

Him? This absolute specimen of a man was nervous to meet _her_? And this, this perfectly-sculpted dreamboat that would put the most beloved fujoshi mascot to shame...was a _fan_ of her? Nico _Yazawa_?

Nico gulped. They'd just met and she knew she was in dangerous territory; he could have pretty much stolen her heart then and there if she wasn't careful.

"W-Well, I um. Thank you." she said, her charade melting away, turning her into the flustered blushing mess she was before. "H-Have a seat, I um made a lunch for us!"

"A summer picnic date on this lovely hill, huh?" her companion said as he sat down on her blanket. "You're talented, beautiful, and a meticulous planner, what can't you do?"

Hearing that flattery come from _his_ perfect set of lips drove Nico over the edge. She took a seat on the blanket next to him in silence, and felt sweat bead on her skin.

As he helped himself to one of her finger sandwiches and gave her yet another one of his heart-stopping smile, Nico knew this was going to be a very challenging afternoon.

Fortunately for her, Nico's companion pushed the conversation along with grace and a natural charm that disarmed her completely; within the hour, Nico's nervousness evaporated. As they casually ate through the picnic food she'd prepared, Nico almost forgot that she was paying for a service.

He'd joke in just the right way, flatter her in just the right way, _flirt_ with her in just the right way. It didn't take long for Nico to try and attempt to flirt back (because God knows how many flattering comments she had about _him_ ).

They'd spend over two hours together, just talking. At this point, Nico had opened up about the realities of her idol career, and her companion had shared his exposure μ's, and how he instantly latched onto her persona. She sat close to him on the picnic blanket, her hoodie discarded to the side.

"I knew that you weren't like that of course," he said as he took another sip from the chilled pink Calpico that Nico had packed into a thermos. "Your persona. I just thought it was always the most vibrant and distinctive act in the whole group. I always wanted to meet you someday and tell that to you, maybe get an autograph. I just never thought it'd be under _these_ circumstances."

Nico blushed as he looked at her, his dashing smile just as attractive as it was genuine. He must have been lying, just flattery. It was his _job_ after all.

But when she noticed his eyes flicker down to her exposed skin, felt his approving gaze frisk against her like he was doing it with his fingers… _that_ felt real. Those eyes went up to hers again, and their gazes locked. Nico felt her breathing get just a little faster, her pulse beginning to become noticeably rapid. At this point she couldn't care less if he was lying; she'd take any of his attention that she could get.

She broke their gaze- blushing furiously -feigning to sip on her own little cup of Calpico. She could still feel her companion staring at her.

This was all turning out to be the perfect date she'd imagined a week ago: she was sitting in the sun in a secluded park somewhere (there weren't any witnesses!), enjoying some wonderful picnic she'd prepared (her companion said her cooking was better than any of that pre-cooked garbage from convenience stores), and having him feed her little morsels while whispering her name (Nico melted every time he reached over and fed her little morsels of her food)...

...but Nico never had imagined what would happen _after_ the picnic. She had paid for his services to last daylong after all, and the afternoon sun was far from setting.

Little did she know that her companion was about to take the lead.

"So... " he said coyly. Nico could feel his eyes all over her again, and she resisted the urge to shift her legs together. A tight knot had formed in her belly, and it was growing hotter by the second. "...did you pack any dessert?"

Nico gulped. But in a strange, sudden explosion of brazen lucidity, she turned towards him and transformed into her idol persona.

"What if I said Nico was the dessert~?" Nico said, hands raised up to her cheeks in a facsimile of faux-innocence.

Her eyebrow twitched. She turned to stone.

She'd done it again!

Nico could only watch as he looked at her, another unreadable expression on his face. She really needed to learn to keep a hold on that persona of hers in times of pressure.

She took in a breath and lowered her hands, nervously chuckling. She was about to prime a "hehe, j-just kidding" when suddenly her companion's lips were on top of hers.

Nico's eyes flew open. She remained frozen in place, turning to stone again right after she was awkwardly trying to act casual again. His lips remained where they were, soft, warm...savoring. She could taste the juice they'd just drank, and she felt a little lightheaded from the way his breath mingled with hers as their noses touched.

Then, softly, her companion parted, their lips unclasping with the faintest of smacks. Nico was positive she was beet-red. And she was positive that she'd died. Again.

Her companion shot her that fatal grin of his.

"Sorry…" he said, taking a turn to play coy. "You _did_ offer."

Nico was wordless. She felt a lump in her throat. Her mouth was suddenly parched. Robotically, she raised some Calpico to her lips.

"I-It's fine." she said with a hoarse rasp.

It was a lie. Because it wasn't fine. There were a million words to describe how she felt as gooseflesh razed her skin in vicious waves, as the heated unknown knot in her stomach wound tighter in a scalding coil of pressure.

Horrified. Excited. Curious. Hot. Thirsty. ...aroused. _Any_ thing but fine.

But it was okay. Her companion, as perfect of a man as he was, could obviously see through her lie, all the way through her personas and visages to see _exactly_ what she wanted to do after this dreamy picnic.

The next spine-tingling look he gave her made Nico feel naked.

Then, he leaned forward, closer, closer to her lips again. Nico didn't move. She opened her mouth just slightly, expectingly. She could feel his breaths brushing against her face. She wanted to feel the heat of that perfect mouth of his again.

But he stopped. Nico opened her eyes, just realizing that she'd closed them. He was so close that the only thing she could see was that dark and melting gaze he pierced her soul with.

"Is this okay?"

Nico answered by closing the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his head as she desperately crashed her lips against his.

She could feel him grin as she smothered him in puckered inexperienced kisses. Fortunately he quickly took the lead, the sticky leftover sheen of juice slipping between them as they exchanged liplock after liplock.

Nico's mind was completely blank. All she cared about now was her companion's heat, the hunger she felt in the way he ravished her mouth. His hands found her skin and she turned into putty, molding herself to him as he firmly grabbed her lower back with his right hand, his left smoothing against the skin of her bare arm.

The kisses intensified the moment the tip of her tongue shot against the warmth of his lips. With an assertiveness that made her squeal, her companion replied in kind with his own tongue. Nico was more than a little overwhelmed as he swirled around in her small mouth in a way that made her lightheaded. She gripped tight into his hair, letting her soft moans bounce into his throat.

Nico willingly lost herself into the heat, the strong firmness of his body. She felt so small against him, so small against those hands that were now slipping under the thin fabric of her tank top, smoothing against the bare skin of her back. If the picnic was a dream, this was a pure fantasy, and Nico wanted to drown in it.

After what felt like a small eternity, he broke away from their latest kiss, his tongue slipping out from her lips with a near-imperceptible string of spit breaking away with it. Nico just realized how out of breath she was. She panted, opening her red eyes in a daze. How long had they been kissing so brazenly like that? How long had her hands been gripping onto his chest? As she caught her breath and looked around, she realized she was on top of him. Her face turned red again.

How long had she been straddling him?!

Nico gulped, feeling his hands idly smoothing up and down the skin of her long legs sprouting from her short shorts. He gave one of her thighs a squeeze. She was suddenly aware that she was sitting right on top of his groin. Something was pulsing there, something big, something _hard_.

She looked up at her companion, her mouth feeling more than a little empty now that they'd taken a pause. He had that grin on his face again and it took effort for her not to lean down and lose herself in those lips again.

The heat at the base of her belly was gnawing at her now, roiling with an intensity that was making her sweat. He'd awoken another curiosity, another desire that Nico needed quenched.

Fortunately- again -he could read her better than she could read herself, and his hands did the talking before her lips did.

From her legs, they smoothed up to her waist with a featherlike touch that made her shudder. Then, slowly, he sat up, and before Nico could catch her breath to say something, she had it ripped away again the moment his lips found her neck.

He kissed her skin with a heat that made her tingle _all_ over. Nico's breathless gasps only hitched as those hands of his slowly and confidently went up to her chest, where he oh-so-gently rubbed circles with his palms.

It wasn't until a sudden strike of heat made her let out a mewl that Nico noticed she was grinding in his lap.

"Should we go somewhere more private?" her companion said, breaking the silence of the past several minutes with a lusty growl against her neck. Another wave of gooseflesh overcame her.

Wordlessly she nodded. If it meant continuing whatever they were doing, Nico would follow him anywhere.

She'd paid for this, after all.

* * *

A few minutes later and they were in a love hotel.

The picnic basket spilled onto the floor the moment the door to the room slammed shut.

Nico could hardly take in how _pink_ everything was before her companion's mouth smashed onto hers.

"Mm _mmm_ …" she mewled, bringing her hands up to grip his wrists as they held her face in place, his fingers locked behind the nape of her neck. Her legs moved on their own as he pushed her against the nearest wall, the sunglasses perched on her head clattering to the floor from the force of impact. She could feel his body closer than ever now as he pressed against her, hard.

Nico was completely and utterly overwhelmed. Her mind melted into a useless mush of neurons as he layered kiss after kiss onto her sweet little mouth, stealing her breath away the instant she could catch it.

His hands moved away from her head, smoothing over her shoulders, under the pink of her hoodie. Nico gasped at how his hands felt against her skin, and she hesitated when she felt her hoodie being slipped off her shoulders. He bit her lip, earning another pathetic mewl, and her arms went limp. The hoodie hit the floor and her companion deepened the kiss.

Nico was having a hard time as it was trying to keep up with his mouth's hungry onslaught of smacks, but now she could scarcely hold herself back from melting completely as his tongue slipped between her cheeks again, swirling wet circles around hers. The seal of their lips would part for momentary breaths, wet gasps that echoed the moist clasp of their tongues.

Her companion was trying his damndest to stick his tongue down her throat. She liked the way it felt, the way her cheeks were completely and wholly full of him, and Nico decided to stop thinking too much.

Nico sank into the kisses, the roughness of his hands being in five places at once, grabbing, groping, appreciating. She'd never felt this mature in her life, this wanted, this loved. She drowned herself in the kisses, trying _her_ damndest to reciprocate his hunger.

He started to grind into her. That bulge of his desire pressed hot and _big_ against her tight stomach, and she felt that knot inside of her coil even tighter. Nico then realized that she was _really_ horny. Maybe that's the real reason why she even called this companion in the first place.

As his hand was snaking its way up under her tank top and Nico's hands did nothing but encourage him, she made up her mind then and there: if her companion wanted her as much as she wanted him, Nico was going to get her money's worth.

She's done enough thinking over the past week.

In a moment of lucidity Nico wrenched free of her companion's mouth, strings of spit connecting their lips as she panted with him, her small tongue peeking out. She had to blink a few times to regain her bearings.

She gently pushed him away. Her red eyes widened at the sight of her companion shirtless, his tanned skin and chiseled muscle bare in the soft neon pink light of the room. Her eyes wandered downwards and widened again at the sight of the bulge sticking out from his unzipped pants.

Nico didn't even try and determine when he'd started taking his clothes off, but the sight of his undress only emboldened her to return the favor.

She kept her eyes locked onto his. Her chest was heaving with her excited breaths. She bent down to untie her shoes, giving him a peek at her breasts; she'd forgone a bra purely for the fact that she usually didn't need one, but now she played it off as intentional.

Her laces fell limp to the ground, and Nico's pulse grew more rapid with every passing moment those eyes of his bore into her skin. Nico stood back up, her eyes still on him as she kicked off one sneaker, then another. She took slow steps backwards toward the bed.

Her heart was a taiko drum, gooseflesh sprouting all over the heat of her skin.

Her companion was slipping out of his pants now, his sneakers long-forgotten. Nico felt her mouth grow dry at the sight of him, a virile fantasy advancing upon her wearing nothing but tight boxer-briefs and a pair of socks.

The back of her legs made contact with the foot of the bed. Nico's heart skipped. She hurriedly unbuttoned her jean shorts, feeling the daggers of her companion's eyes drink in the sight of her relatively-long legs the moment the shorts slid over them to the ground.

He was only a couple steps away now. With nowhere else to retreat to, Nico sat on the edge of the bed. She was growing hotter by the minute, excitement and anticipation barreling over nervousness. She sat there in her panties and her flimsy tank top, eyes trained on her companion's face as he continued to advance on her like a tiger ready to pounce.

Nico brought up her feet, peeling off one sock. The action slowed her companion's advance. He was nary a step or two away from her now. Then, she brought up her other foot, slowly peeling off another sock. She noticed how his eyes were trained on her toes. A naughty idea flashed in her mind, and when her companion was finally almost within arm's length, Nico brought up her bare foot up to his abs.

She drew circles around them with her big toe, noticing just how small her foot was against his toned body, notching just how small _she_ really was against him.

Nico looked up at his face with a hazy yet defiant stare.

She knew that she was in over her head here, but she was still Nico Yazawa, her companion's paying customer, and she wanted him to know his place.

She sat back on her forearms as she brought that big toe up his abs, sliding across his chest, stretching her leg up to glide that toe up his neck. Finally, she stopped it right in front of his face.

She felt his breaths wisping hot and hungry on the skin of her foot. She felt her own breath quicken even further as his hands slowly grasped her calf, massaging up her smooth skin until he cradled her foot like a ripe fruit.

A moment later and that big toe of hers was wrapped between his lips. Nico's eyelids fluttered. It tickled, especially when he flicked his tongue out as he progressed to her other toes while his hands coaxed and groped her foot. But more than that, her chest swelled with the sensation of his worship, how his moans showed his _pleasure_ of just kissing her feet, sucking on her little toes.

With that, Nico finally surrendered completely.

She made it clear the moment she broke her gaze from his face, shutting her eyes tight, and lying down on the bed to let him have his way with her.

He picked up on the cue and within moments those kisses went from her toes, up to her calf, fluttering against her thighs. In a few more moments and Nico could feel his hands greedily tearing her panties down her legs, her hips rising off the bedsheets.

Nico bit her lip as she felt the air of the room kiss the nakedness of her slick folds. She felt her legs pried apart, felt those huge hands of his slide up her naked thighs, felt the firm muscle of his shoulders as he hoisted her legs on top of them.

Nico didn't realize her fingers were holding onto the sheets until said fingers instinctively tore at them the moment she felt something wet and hot suddenly lap up against her cunt.

Her red eyes shot open as she felt the knot in her gut begin to swell, each pulse forming another knot somewhere in her chest. She panted, looking down for but a second to see her companion earnestly devouring her pussy, his eyes looking up at her in a predatory glare as his hands gripped her thighs like handles. The next moment and Nico's eyes rolled into her head, and she kept them shut tight as the minutes went by.

She gripped onto the sheets tighter, pulling at them as she writhed, contracting and melting with every swipe of her companion's tongue inside of her. Her back arched off the bed every time he lapped at her clit, each slick slide of contact sparking electricity across all of her skin.

"M-More, please…" she mewled, a breathless gasp escaping her when he obliged immediately, shifting his hands to her hips.

Nico crossed her ankles, her thighs further sandwiching her companion's head as he kept eating her out without relent, savoring Nico's sticky cunt like the rarest of exotic fruit.

Moments before she unraveled completely, the hands tearing at the bedsheets instead shot to her companion's hair, curling tight right down into his scalp. She didn't care if it caused him pain, she needed something real, something more grounded to keep her from flying off whatever edge she was beginning to feel creep up on her.

Nico didn't realize that the act would only push her towards the edge faster than she could have ever imagined.

As soon as her fingers found purchase in her companion's hair, she felt that insatiable mouth of his shift, the band of his lips sliding up her labia before forming a hot seal around her clit. Before Nico could realize what he intended to do, he started to suck.

Nico's breath ripped out from her throat, a scream stifled by choked silence as she suddenly felt at least two thick fingers beginning to pump into her.

She came. Her skin prickled in a tumult of sensation, pure fire making her every limb lax yet tense all at once; her legs locked tighter than ever, her hands white-knuckle to ensure her companion kept his head between her thighs, her back kept its convex arc off the dampening sheets for at least a minute.

Nico came so hard she heard it, heard the soft wet discharges of her lower lips meeting the loud wet smacks of her companion's mouth. Her senses were so fried she didn't even realize how loud she was moaning until the orgasm finally passed and her senses returned.

She panted on the sheets in a daze. All of her muscles felt completely lax as she lay there, almost spread eagle; her arms limp on both sides of her head, her legs splayed open with her exposed cunt sticky and gushing.

The room's air made her aware of the sweat that'd started to bead on her pale skin.

Another moment and Nico shivered as her companion's tongue suddenly began to slither across the toned flatness of her belly. Nico's breathing began to rise again, especially when she felt his hands join in, wrapping around her waist.

Again, Nico was made very aware of just how big he was compared to her. She was small for age, she knew that, but never had she felt so dwarfed by someone else; as her companion's hands slid up her sides, his fingers almost touched behind her back.

Nico bit her lip as the swirl of his lips advanced up, up, up, those hands that almost completely encircled her body pushing up the thin cloth of her top, crumpling it up and over the little mounds of her tits. The moment her pink little nipples were exposed, the wet heat of his lips instantly went to work on them, his tongue joining in a way that made Nico's toes curl.

Nico felt the knot of her belly begin to tighten again, the heat inside of her bubbling over as her companion's hands and mouth worshipped her flat chest.

Within another minute and her companion was suckling on her neck. Nico lolled her head about, letting out a soft gasp as he bit into her skin. His mouth parted from her body for the first time in what seemed like hours. He looked down at her eyes.

She looked up at him as he towered over her. He was was above her now. Firm and _huge_ compared to her petite body. His height dwarfed her so much Nico had to tilt her head _all_ the way back to catch a look at his face; if she lay back looking straight up, all she could see was his neck.

She could feel something of his against her inner thigh. Something throbbing, hot, _meaty_.

"I want to fuck you, Nico." he said, a little growl in the back of his throat.

Nico gulped, instinctively winding her little hands around the columns of his arms planted on either side of her head.

"Are you sure you want this?" he continued, bringing a hand to stroke her cheek. "Have you ever done this before?"

"I haven't…" Nico said, surprising herself with how different her voice sounded compared to before all of...this. "I want to."

The hand left her cheek, and a moment later Nico seized as that same hand suddenly started to slowly slip into her exposed cunt. Nico looked up at him, helpless and already beginning to unravel. His fingers quickened a little, coaxing out squishy, sticky confirmations to how much she wanted this.

Her companion continued wordlessly, looking down at her with those eyes that made her skin crackle.

He shoved another finger inside her, curling it as soon as it was buried knuckle-deep. Nico's body arched again, the knot inside of her almost painfully tight.

Without thinking she brought her hands up to his neck, hanging on for dear life as she felt herself only a few pumps away from another orgasm.

" _Please!_ " she squealed, shutting her eyes and throwing her head back as her body _clenched_ around his fingers in an urgent squeeze.

A few seconds and the fingers became replaced with the pulsing meat of her companion's cock.

Nico nearly screamed. If the fingers felt good in the way they seemed to fill out her folds completely, his cock filled her in a way that she couldn't even begin to find words to describe.

Her companion gave a low grunt, his throbbing crown halting its progress into Nico's tightness.

"Fuck…" he cursed, a trickle of sweat running down his cheek to splatter down onto hers.

Nico opened her eyes, looking up at him. He was clenching his teeth, hissing through them as both of his hands emulated hers in the sheets, white-knuckle. He was just as breathless as she was, if not more so. She lifted her head, peering down her body to have a look at their connection.

Her eyes widened.

His girth, as thick as her forearm was only _half_ of its length inside her.

Nico lay her head back, giving a gulp between her rapid breaths. She looked up at him again. He gave a sheepish grin.

"S-Sorry Nico, you're really tight."

Without a word her arms reached up for his head, grabbing him by the hair and guiding his mouth onto hers. She kissed him, her little tongue lashing out against his clenched teeth in a desperate bid for more connection.

They parted for a moment, strings of spit glistening on their lips. Then, Nico squealed; one smooth thrust of his hip and her companion was fully inside her now.

They shared a little smile as Nico tried catching her breath. She never would have thought this would be how she'd lose her virginity, but here she was, naked underneath this stud aside from the puffy hair ties keeping her twin tails together with a massive cock hilted in the sheath of her pussy.

" _Now_ can you fuck me?" Nico asked, her breath almost a whisper.

Their mouths wrestled again, and in the same moment his hips pulled back before snapping back into her, each movement pulling and pushing Nico's entire body.

In and out, in and out, her companion stretched out Nico's cunt. It was a steady rhythm, with every forward and backwards push of his prick against her sensitive walls making her toes curl. Their mouths kept up their own entangled dance.

Without warning, Nico pulled back from the kiss and convulsed, her insides gripping her companion's fat prick for dear life. She came, her hearing cutting out as her nervous system burst to flame again only minutes after her initial climax.

"K-Keep going…!" Nico gasped. All she could see now was his neck and she didn't have any energy in her to try and whip her head back to look at his face. "Keep going faster!"

Her companion complied immediately, shoving his hips into hers hard enough to make her orgasm instantly link to another one. He was so deep now that his swollen cock head occasionally battered her cervix, a spine-quaking pain that only added to the sensation of being filled and gutted from the inside out.

Nico _loved_ it.

Just as she asked, only three more thrusts later and he started honest-to-God _fucking_ her, heavy smacks of their skin clapping out louder than her squeals and breathless cries for more.

Her back was stuck in a permanent arc as one of her companion's arms firmly planted itself against her spine. Harder. Faster. Each blinding stroke of his hips made Nico feel like she was flying and breaking apart all at once.

With nowhere else to go, her hands pushed up against the wall of his chest. She loved how overpowered, how trapped she felt. As he kept pounding into her without mercy her legs couldn't even wrap around him.

Nico's entire world shook again as another orgasm ripped through her entire body. She wailed, choking on her shivering hiccups as pure fire squirted out of her. The tight coil of her cunt restricted her companion's thrusts, but he kept thrusting all the same. She felt the stickiness of her quim explode between their sweaty and naked bodies, hearing it accentuate the wet smacks of their skin.

"O-Oh _shit_ …" her companion said, his words sandwiched between breathless grunts.

He suddenly paused his thrusts. Nico was too enraptured in the deadening electricity of climax to notice, and she only noticed when she felt his hot chest peel away from the palms of her hands.

She didn't see him get on his knees, his hands grabbing onto her thighs for a grip, and lift her ass off the bed to position her like a petit wheelbarrow, but by the time he'd shifted positions she sure as hell _felt_ all of it the second he resumed his thrusting; one snap of his hips and Nico felt as if he had rammed all the way into her throat. He was deeper than he'd been before.

He didn't give her a chance to acclimate and immediately began pounding into her. With his hands under her spread thighs he effortlessly dragged her entire body onto his firm meat, his own hips plowing relentlessly into the tight clutch of her sticky lower lips. Nico felt as if she was choking on her own unintelligible pleas, her helpless little body flailing and clenching with every hard piston of her companion's rock-solid prick.

Then, as Nico felt the vestiges of another climax beginning to undulate through her wracked nerves, she suddenly felt empty. Hollow. It took her a second to realize her companion had slid his cock out of her, and another second for her to cum when said cock started sliding its slick and veiny meat on top of her labia, its head mercilessly brushing her clit.

Before she could fall victim to more waves of quim shooting out from her slit, Nico heard her companion groan our low curses, then, her companion stopped all motion completely. Her lower body hung in air as he kept her suspended. Nico opened her eyes in her orgasmic daze only to have something sticky spurt into her eye. She blinked, and watched as more of that stickiness suddenly started to shoot all over her body.

Her companion's head was thrown back, and one look down at his crotch told her why: he was cumming.

All over her.

Even in her overwhelmed daze Nico could only watch in awe as thick white ropes of cum burst forth from the pulsing meat poised over the cleft of her pussy. The first shots that had hit her face and neck gave way to thicker shots of white, hot globs of stickiness that stuck to her sweaty skin. Each shot made her partner give an involuntary thrust, and Nico found herself enjoying how that handsome face of his twisted in pure bliss.

Rope after rope of his seed arced over her skin. Soon cum began to pool around her belly, race off her sides in thick rivulets of white. She wondered if his climax would ever end until finally one final little thrust, and one more sticky string ended it all in a shiver.

A silence ensued, followed only by collective panting. Her companion let go of her body, leaving Nico to catch her breath for the first time in what felt like hours. Her companion joined her respite, crawling a bit further on the bed to rest on his hands, legs crossed as he gulped for air.

A full minute went by. Nico sat up. Her pulse was still racing, but at least now she was rasping for air as if her life depended on it. She looked down at herself. Her pale body was soaked in her sweat. She blushed at the sight of her companion's red handmarks on various parts of her body, from her thighs to her hips to her waist. She saw his bitemarks on her small breasts and she could only imagine what he did to her neck.

But what really caught her eye was the copious amount of cum that still stuck to her skin. It streaked down her body now that she was sitting upright, but thick globs of it still remained. It was so pungent, its smell covering the smell of her sweat, the aroma of her perfume.

"Sorry," her companion said, his voice making her raise her eyes to his. "I should have brought a condom...I got a little too excited earlier at the park."

He gave her that charming grin of his. Seeing that on his face _now_ , when his perfect and very _naked_ body glistened with the sweat he'd worked up from the effort of fucking her raw… Nico felt herself growing hot all over again.

She didn't say anything in the next moment when, as if on instinct, she brought a hand to catch a dollop of cum edging its way past her bellybutton. She played with it, bringing it up to her eyes as its viscous webbing stretched and broke between her little fingers. She saw him gulp. Saw that his prick was just as hard as it was when he'd pinned her against the room wall and grinded against her.

Then, Nico put the fingers between her lips. She relished the taste of it, the texture of it, licking every finger of her hand dry. She played it up, looking directly into her companion's eyes. She didn't need to look down at his crotch again to know that the sight was driving him crazy.

"Do you mind if...if I try taking the reins this time?" Nico said, a knowing look in her eye. She crawled over to him, letting his hands plant themselves on her hips as she adjusted herself to sit on his lap. His rigid cock pressed flat against her belly, its tip stretching past her belly button by several inches.

Even as she sat there, legs entwined with his, she had to crane her head up just to look at him in the eye. He gave a little look of concern. His hand passively roamed down the skin of her back, and Nico shivered in delight.

"Are you sure?" he said. It was obvious to both of them that it was just courtesy, especially with the way his cock throbbed deliciously against her skin.

"Nico is _always_ sure!" she chirped, earning a smile. "I want to get my money's worth of you, mister. And this time," Nico's hands banded around his neck, pulling it down so she could whisper into his ear, her words hot against his skin. "Don't. Pull. Out."

Her companion went to work immediately.

* * *

" _Mmmmnngh!_ " Nico squealed, her mouth full of her companion's tongue as she came for the umpteenth time on his cock.

Their mouths smacked in desperate clasps but their loud union was nothing compared to fleshy cacophony of her body crashing down onto his lap.

Nico "taking the reins" lasted a very short time. She had wildly bucked and threw herself onto her companion's cock until she came, and from that point on the hands that banded around her thin little waist started doing the work for her. Her companion's muscles bristled as his arms effortlessly shoved Nico's petite body up and down onto his cock as his personal cum sleeve.

Their bodies slickly grinded against each other as Nico's nipples ground into his chest, residue cum from her companion's first orgasm slickly sandwiched between their skin with their collective sweat. Every slide of his cock out of Nico's thirsty cunt dragged out thick dollops of hot seed.

Just as she'd asked him to do, her companion had planted a creampie into the unsullied depths of her womb, its sticky heat sloshing around inside her in a way that made her feel more full than ever.

And just as she asked him to do after that first creampie, her companion kept fucking her.

He'd started thrusting now, meeting the downward thrusts of her little body halfway. Sweat flew with every collision of their skin, Nico's toes curling with every crash of his cockhead against her cervix. Soon enough her companion's groans tumbled down her throat, and she could feel the pulse of his prick accompanied with desperate, discordant thrusts that pushed Nico to the edge of yet another climax.

Then, he came, another blossom of sticky heat filling her up past capacity, hot nut barreling into her womb, spurting out in sticky dollops between their crotches. They kept kissing, spit messily spilling out of the shifting band of their lips, strings of it dripping between the bridge of their conjoined tongues.

They panted into each other's mouths, bodies dripping wet with their combined sweat, quim, spittle, and cum.

The pace slowed down as her companion's cock stopped throbbing thick ropes of cum inside her. Slowly their kissing ceased as they resigned to hold each other's naked bodies, chests heaving for breath. A moment's respite.

Nico was the first one to start moving again. Hips circling around, grinding into her companion's sticky crotch.

He looked down at her, almost in disbelief. But that disbelief faded immediately when he saw her sex-crazed grin, the bite of her lip. He chuckled, his cock as hard as ever, ready to pump his client full again.

"Trying to get your money's worth?"

Nico answered by smashing her mouth against his.

* * *

By the time Nico was getting fucked from behind against the glass of the room's window, the sun had begun to dip below the horizon.

Her companion bucked wildly into her tight body, pushing her cheek flat against the window, its glass kissing her nipples. Each wild pant that came deep from her chest condensated on the glass directly against her cheek.

The setting sun's light cast beams against her nakedness, highlighting the hours' worth of sticky fluids that gave her skin a golden sheen. Her companion's hands still couldn't get enough of her tight physique, one hand currently sliding against the smooth arc of her back, the other squeezing the athletic firmness of her core.

Nico's voice had almost completely gone out by the time he packed another hot creampie deep inside her. She felt the long strings of cum beginning to drip down between her legs, staining her thighs, racing down her calves. She'd lost count of how many times he'd emptied his fresh nut into her guts, and at this point, she didn't care. All she cared about was being stuffed, and stuffed to the brim.

She followed him in climax, her tongue lolled out of her mouth to be caught by his lips when she limply let her head fall back when her companion's hand roughly pulled on her hair.

He started to thrust again.

* * *

Nico loved the way her companion's cock felt deep into her throat. And she knew he loved the way it looked as he lustily gazed at her devouring his schlong in long, savorous bobs of her head.

He kept his hand on top of her jet black hair. Her twintails had long-since become undone, their ties tossed without care somewhere in the room amongst the various other forgotten pieces of clothing.

Without so much as a hiss, Nico's companion came, and Nico made sure to hold herself steady; the first time she'd attempted to suck him off had resulted in a coughing fit and thick wads of cum to spurt from her nose, but the whole process of giving head was easy once she got used to the whole "gag reflex" part.

Nico didn't even know what time it was at this point, nor did she care. Lamplight hugged her tight little curves as she swallowed shot after shot of cum barreling down her gullet. Her heart-shaped ass subconsciously wagged behind her.

When the climax finished, Nico pulled her head back.

Her hair was matted to her forehead, the rest of it on her head was wild and frazzled, evidence of her companion's hands burying themselves in it, pulling and tearing at it. She looked up at him with a hazy grin, rubbing his softening cock against her cheek as if it were a favorite stuffed animal.

Her companion gave her a tired smile.

"...this doesn't cost extra, does it?" she said.

Her companion looked out the window. Tokyo's neon flooded the street below, bleeding upwards into a starless sky. They'd been having sex since early afternoon. He turned his attention back at her, gently stroking her head with his hand.

"Not unless you want to give me a tip."

Nico pretended to think about it.

"Does it have to be money?"

They shared a laugh. Then a look. Then she was on top of him again.

Nico didn't know when she finally blacked out, stuffed and exhausted in the arms of a man she'd paid as a commodity.

All she knew was that her dream date and deepest, most naughty secret fantasies had rolled into one, and Sneed's had made them a reality.

Before she dozed off, she made a note to save their contact info for another time...

* * *

**_[join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *


End file.
